Sk8er Boi
by Vampiregirl1711
Summary: He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? Some-what based on Avril Lavigne's "Sk8er Boi"
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of my new story: Sk8er Boi! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…or Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi song!

Prologue

I guess I should get this over with…If I didn't do this now, I never would. But knowing that _he_ was watching made me all the more nervous. What would he think of me after this? Would he hate me? Love me?

It seemed like everyone knew the answer. Like this was all a big joke that everyone knew about….but not me. I was just the Swan girl, forced to live with his lies, and never know the truth.

Well, let's go find out what I was missing.

"_Hello everyone, this is just something I wrote after someone special to me broke my heart." _Yea, right. Like I was going to say _that_ to a group of people I don't even know.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, and this is Sk8er Boi." That's better.

"_He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?..."_


	2. Authors note: Important

**So to all my reviews, (and new ones!), I present you with this virtual cupcake [o:)3 yes. he has a face. :-D hahahaha so I wanted to tell you guys a little somethin-somethin'.**

**This Tuesday, I'm leaving with my family to go on vacation. We are taking both laptops (my paps and my own) but I may or may not have time to update until next week. :(**** But, I will use the rest of today and tomorrow to get as much done as I can to hold you guys over!**

**So, I hope all of you lovely people can understand and that you won't pelt me with your virtual cupcakes! BTW, the beach I'm going to…..IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE LA PUSH! WITH THE ROCKS AND EVERYTHING! EEEEEEEEEEK! Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse related stuffs is EVERYWHERE! Haha! I feel like we're done here….so I hope you all enjoy the rest of your summer and I'll be back and updating hopefully sometime this week!**

**~VG1711~ **


	3. AN Thank you

**Ok, so this is a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed saying "have fun"! And I had to put those reviews up to give these awesome peeps a shoutout!**

**From: CS. is. 4. cookiesk****8er (take out spaces) For: Sk8er Boi**

YOU ARE LUUUCKKYYYYY! anyway have fun cant wait for the update! and i shall  
not pelt you with tha muffin! insted i will pelt u with my skittles! lol jk  
good luck! X)

**From: Twi-hart246 For: Sk8er Boi**

i am confuzzed but i need to know more have fun on ur trip

**From: twilightlvr4vr For: Backstabber**

aww I was looking forwad to a chapter but please get at least one more chapter  
done and have fun on your vacation:)

**From: AliceCullensTwinENA For: Pranks, Truth or Dare, and CRAZINESS!**

i love the story hhave fun on vacation

**So those are the reviews wishing me a good and fun vaca! I will use the other reviews at the end of each story as a regular shout out! (regular as in new chapter=new shout out) Again, thank you so much! The vacation was amazing and I loved being with my family for that week! PEACE!**

**~VG1711~**


	4. Edward Cullen?

**FINALLY! The second chapter of Sk8er Boi! Well really it's the first…seeing as the "first" chapter was a prologue… anyway let's move on shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 2: Edward Cullen?

BPOV

I was walking into the cafeteria with Jessica's mindless chatter in my ear, when I noticed something. The table closest to the wall on the left…was filled. That table has never had more than one person there a month. I guess that means some new kids have moved in…I looked closer and that's when I saw _him_. He was tall; I could see that even when he was sitting down, about 6"2. He had a head of bright…bronze? I could only describe it as bronze. Like a shiny new penny. But what dazzled me the most wasn't his height or his penny-like hair…it was his eyes.

Cheesy as it sounds, it was true. His gorgeous emerald eyes were just those…emeralds. They seemed to sparkle, like real emeralds, as he laughed at something another boy said. He was flawless. He was gorgeous. He was **H-O-T**! But _he _was the only thing I could call him, fore I did not know his name. I considered secretly calling him Penny Head, but that sounded weird. So I pushed the thought from my head faster than it appeared.

I don't think he would find it amusing if a random girl came up to him on his first day and called him 'Penny Head'. Yeah…no. Never going to happen. I suppose I _could_ get Jess to try that out.

_Well why don't you do it know? _My subconscious asked, _she _is_ talking to you..or…at least…_trying _to._

"Earth to Bella! Are you even listening to me? Stop staring at Edward Cullen and answer me!" _Edward Cullen? That's a good name for someone as gorgeous as him..kind of old-fashioned but..it fits him somehow…sigh…_

"BELLA SWAN!" Jessica yelled, attracting the stars of half the tables around us. _Look away please, _I pleaded to them in my head, _nothing to see here._ As if they could read my mind, each person slowly looked away, one-by-one.

"Sorry Jess."

"It's fine Bella, but what's with you today? It's like you're totally out of it." Well she wasn't far from the truth. "And, why are you staring at Edward? I mean, everyone does but, you've never really shown an interest in guys for a while, I was getting worried about you." _No offense taken_, note my sarcasm. Now I know Jess, and if I ask a question about him in general, she'll get the impression I like him. Which I do, but she doesn't need to know that yet. So, how do I get her to tell me about him without her thinking the obvious…..? Oh I know!

I have to play dumb.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"You don't know? Well let me tell you! So you see," Perfect, " Edward is the first of 5 adopted siblings. His younger sister Alice was adopted two days later. Then came his brother Emmett, followed by Jasper, and his twin sister Rosalie." She paused to take a breath, so I decided to question her before she continued.

"Wait, why were Edward, Alice, and Emmett adopted at different times? I mean, if they are blood relatives, why weren't they sort of like a package deal?" We had just sat down at our table with our lunch.

"Well," Jess said, biting off a piece of her pizza, "The story is, Edward is older than Alice, so he was on a different floor of the foster home with other boys his age. **(I don't know if that's true or not, so don't be mad if I'm waaaaaay off!)** Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme, wanted to adopt, so they were looking around on the floor Edward was on. They saw him, and immediately loved him. He gets adopted. A few days after they brought him home, he started talking about his little sister, Alice. Esme went back to the foster house while Dr. Cullen was at work, adopted Alice at once and went back home.

"Emmett, was a week later,"

"Because Edward and Alice were asking for him?" I asked.

"No, because the foster parents called Dr. Cullen at work and said they had another little boy asking for his brother and sister, Edward and Alice. Emmett got adopted that weekend. Then Esme thought that Edward, 7, Alice, 7, and Emmett, 8, should have someone else to play with as well. While she was looking around at the foster house for the third time, she found two blond haired, blue eyed twins. A boy and a girl, Jasper and Rosalie. She thought they would fit in nicely with her family. Two more siblings added."

"Turns out, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all best friends at the foster home, as well as Rosalie and Alice. So they all got along great, just as she wanted. So 10 years later, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie are 17, Emmett and Jasper are 18."

"Wait, I thought you said Edward was older than Alice?"

"He is…by 3 months."

"Oh..."

"Yep."

"Wow." Intelligent answer I know.

"I know right? Yea so Emmett and Rosalie are together, and so are Alice and Jasper."

"What about Edward?" I asked, he had to have a girlfriend, it was impossible for him not too.

"He's one hundred percent available…but he said he doesn't date." Jessica frowned; he must have turned her down earlier.

"Oh." I said, trying not to sound hurt.

"Yea so I wouldn't waste your time."

"Wasn't planning on it."

But oh man, was I planning on it.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I had unknowingly eaten just about everything on my tray. _Wow, I guess hearing someone else's family life story from your best friend who has no relation what-so-ever to said family can really suck you in…and make you hungry._ I thought, _Man I think long sentences, maybe _this_ is why I don't talk much…_

"Bella?" Jess asked

"Hmm...oh yea! Sorry, I was just letting that all sink in. Thanks for telling me what you did." I said, sincerely. I really did mean it, she had given more than enough information on his family life, and I needed to thank her for that.

"It's okay Bells. It was fun finally telling someone else." Jess smiled, and I grinned back.

"Wait, where'd you get all this? They just got here today didn't they?"

"I know people Bella."

"Okay…"

"So let's go alright?" She asked.

"Kay." As I walked down the hall, I kept thinking about what Jessica had said.

**Flashback**

"_Yea so Emmett and Rosalie are together, and so are Alice and Jasper."_

"_What about Edward?" I asked, he had to have a girlfriend, it was impossible for him not too._

"_He's one hundred percent available...but he said he doesn't date." Jessica frowned, he must of turned her down earlier._

"_Oh." I said, trying not to sound hurt._

"_Yea so I wouldn't waste your time."_

"_Wasn't planning on it."_

_But oh man, was I planning on it._

**End Of Flashback**

As I entered the Biology Lab I kept my eyes on the ground, even when I was seated at my table in the middle row. I didn't lift my eyes from my table, until I heard the chair beside me squeak across the floor as someone got seated next to me. I must have jumped a bit, because I swear that seat hasn't been moved in like 20 years.

I looked up, and found myself falling into the shining emerald eyes of Edward Cullen.

**So there it is! Hoped you liked it! Review please! Love you guys! **:)


	5. Contagious

**Hello lovely readers of FanFiction! I'm writing a lot this weekend to get you guys updated and satisfied. I know I haven't updated in like forever, but school-work was piled on, as was small quizzes and tests, and we've only been in session for about 2 months. So, here's the third (second) chapter of Sk8er Boi!**

**Disclaimer: I own ****nothing**

Chapter 3 (really, it's two now!): Contagious

"_When you're around I don't know what to do, I do not think that I could wait, to go over and to talk to you; I do not know what I should say…"_

EPOV

_I can't believe Mom and Dad moved us _again_, _I thought, _this better be the last time._

"EDWARD! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" yelled my pixie of a sister, Alice.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled.

"Good, so get dressed and HURRY UP!"

Well then… So after getting ready and eating (exciting I know) I went downstairs only to find that Emmett and Rose we in the middle of a fight. Firetruck.

"YOU HURT MY BABY! SO NOW YOU DIE!" Rose yelled. It was true; Rose's convertible is her baby. I told Emmett not to practice football so close to it…

"Well Edward was there too!" Emmett retorted pointing at me. Double firetruck.

"WELL HE'S GONNA DIE TOO!" Rose screeched, taking the keys to my Volvo before I could reach them. "NO!" That was me

"Oh, yes." Rosalie smirked, and dangled them over the sink, garbage disposal on.

"Rose, come on now...please give me my keys back." I said softly, so she wouldn't rush into hurting my car keys.

"Why should I?" Rose asked

"Because, your car is wrecked, and mine is the only other way to school. Do you want to be stranded here, missing school?"

Rose thought for a minute then frowned.

"You're right. You know, you're lucky we have the only two cars here." Rosalie sneered, throwing me my keys.

"So I'm off the hook?" I asked

"For now…Emmett not so much."

"DANG IT!" Emmett screamed

"Let's go!" Alice said, skipping down the stairs with Jasper in tow.

"Fine, Everyone in the Volvo."

It was a tight fit. Alice was in the middle of Emmett and Jasper in the back, and Rose was in the passenger seat, because she decided Emmett's punishment was that he could talk to or touch her for three days.

When we finally got to school and got our schedules, we had about 2 minutes to get to our first class. I had:

English

Math

History

Spanish

Music

Lunch

Biology

Gym

In English, I got Mr. Berry to sign my Slip, and he told me where my seat was. I ended up in the back, next to the snootiest, ugliest, cheerleader in school. I got all that from one look.

"Hi there, sexy, need someone to show you around?" She leaned forward, trying to show off what she didn't have. Great, one of _those_ girls.

"No thanks…?" I trailed off, not really wanting to know her name, but my mom raised me a gentlemen.

"Lauren. Lauren Mallory." She sighed… she smelled like desperation and bad perfume…ew.

"Hmm…" I ignored her for the rest of the class and as soon as the bell rang, I high-tailed it out of there. On my way to math, another girl came up to me. _If this happens everyday...I'm going to explode._

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You name is?" Jessica seemed nice enough

"Edward Cullen." I replied, still unsure

"Do you have any plans Saturday?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Of course.

"Yes, my sister is dragging me shopping with her." I said, not bothering to be nice about it.

"Oh, well some other time… maybe." How can she still be hopeful?

After all my other classes, girls throwing themselves at me in every one, it was finally lunch. Yay.

I searched for my family, and saw them sitting in a table in the far left corner. I got my lunch and sat down to join them. Emmett was staring at something behind me, I turned round and all I saw was a table full of other juniors.

"Em, what are you staring at?" When I didn't get a response, Jasper spoke up.

"Some dude gawking at Rose, what else?" Jazz rolled his eyes, laughing.

"I've had that problem too. In English, a girl named Lauren. In the hall, Jessica. Every class brought a new stalker."

"Really, do you expect anything else? I mean you are the 'dreamy, gorgeous Edward Cullen!'" Jazz said the last bit in a high pitched girl voice.

Well that got me laughing, which finally got Emmett to respond, causing him to laugh too.

"I'll ring that guy's scrawny neck!" He boomed, still laughing. Way to change the subject back again, Emmett.

"Do you even know who he is?" I asked turning around again.

"His name is Mike Newton or something like that. He's in Rose's Science class…." I didn't hear anything else, because at that moment, an angel walked into the cafeteria. She was beautiful. Long, luscious deep brown locks of hair, and her eyes where the most precious shade of chocolate. She was pale, slim, and a heart shaped face.

"Dude, Edward, why are you staring at her? Wasn't she the one you just said was throwing herself at you earlier? Jessica, right?"

"Not her," I said in an airy voice, turning around, "the girl walking next to her."

"Oh, her. She's in my French class, her name's…well I don't really don't know. She's really reserved and shy. I like her though; she is definitely going to be my best friend soon. She's so nice. I mean, because we got here almost in the middle of the semester, she caught me up on everything. She's such a great teacher; I understood everything, no problem at all." Alice said, grinning

"Cool…" I trailed off…Alice still grinning at me. Wait, I know that grin…

"You like her." Alice stated, not asked, stated

I sighed, there's no way to lie to Alice when she already knows something. "Yes."

"Good, you've been alone forever Edward, I'm happy."

"Me too." Everyone else agreed. Even Rose…wow,

"I will do everything I can to get you two together, if it doesn't happen on its own."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem, bro."

Then the bell rang. _Great, onto another class of giggling stalkers._ I got to biology first, got my slip signed, and sat down in my seat. As people began to pour in, I didn't notice any girls trying to talk to me…yet.

I started to doodle aimlessly on my notebook, when I realized something...I was in the wrong seat.

Smooth, Edward…Real smooth.

I was supposed to be at the table in front of me. I didn't see the girl the girl who sat down, but I did hear her run into the desk and mutter a quick "ouch." I tried to quietly sit down, but of course the chair just had to squeak, causing the girl to jump and look up.

That's when I found myself looking into the chocolate eyes of an angel.

BPOV

_Uh….what do I say? WHAT DO I SAY?_ _I can't think straight when he's around! _

"Hi." It was times like this when I hated my blushing issue. With my blush, it didn't matter if I was embarrassed or not, I blushed at _everything_.

"Hello." His voice was like music to my ears.

"I'm Bella Swan, and you are?" Even though I already knew, I still had to ask. I wanted to hear him say it himself, and my mom raised me right.

He smiled a crooked smile so beautiful it took my breath away.

"Edward Cullen." _Uh…I think I might be drooling just a bit…_

"Well, welcome to Forks High!" I said. Wow…that's the best thing I could come up with? _Good going Bella_.

Edward chuckled.

"What?"

"Your name suits you well, Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"Your full name is Isabella correct?"

"Yes…so?"

"So…Isabella means beautiful in Italian does it not?" Darn blush.

"I guess…but you can't mean that." I've never thought of myself as beautiful. Pretty, maybe. But not _beautiful… _never.

"Bella, I know you have no idea who I am, nor have I known you for a long time, but you must know how beautiful you are."

"Thank you, Edward. Really, thank you."

"No problem." He smiled again

"You're the first person to say that to me."

"I beg to differ; you seem to have quite a few admirers."

"Like who?" I asked, wary.

"Um…a guy named Mike…"

"Mike? Eww no! He's been stalking me since the 5th grade! Mike has always been infatuated with me, and I never understood why. I guess he thought it was going to end up flattering me…not really. It's creeping me out, that's what it's doing!"

Edward just laughed again, and then Mr. Banner came in with a TV set. _Oh joy, a movie._

When Mr. Banner dimmed the lights and started the movie, I felt something touch my arm. I looked down and there was a piece of paper.

(_Edward-Italic _**Bella-** **Bold**)

_Ok then… what's he look like?_

**He's at the desk beside us…I think he's jealous! :D**

_Okay…I'll hurt him later, is he watching us?_

I looked over out of the corner of my eye. **Yes.**

_Well let's give him something to watch._

_**What are you talking ab-**_

Just then Edward reached under the table and grabbed my hand. I stifled a gasp at the electric shock that went through me at his touch. He must have felt it too, because I heard him gasp softly and look at me at the same time I looked at him. I peeked over at Mike again; he looked jealous…and angry. Ha ha.

_Its working isn't it?_

**Yes.**

_Great._

**I know right? You know you're still holding my hand right?**

_Is it okay if I do?_

**I hardly know you :D**

_Please? _

**Aww…poor baby. Fine **

_Awesome._

**I know.**

_Listen Bella, I have only known you for about 30 minutes, but...I like you._

**Subtle.**

_Har har Bella. I'm serious._

**Well you know what?**

_What?_

**I like you too. **

_Friends?_

**How about best?**

_Sounds great._

Just then the bell rang, I was gathering my stuff when I heard Edward ask what my next class was.

"Well what's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"Let's say it together."

"Okay, 1…2…3!"

"Gym!" We said together.

"Oh cool!" Edward said

"Yea…" This is not good.

"What? Don't you want to be with your new best friend?" He asked, feigning hurt, but smiling all the same.

"Well, I do…but it's just that you've never seen me in gym."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the clumsiest person out there! I once took out two people _and_ wacked myself in the back of the head with a badminton racket, all in one swing!"

Edward laughed.

"That is **not** funny."

"Oh come on Bella," Edward came up behind me as I was walking away and wrapped him arms around my waist. There goes that electric shock again. "You know I was just kidding."

"Do I?"

"Yes." He spun me around and fully hugged me. Then he did something totally unexpected. He kissed my nose.

"You do."

"Whatever!" I said laughing

"Let's just go okay?"

"Alright." Edward replied, grabbing my hand as we walked down the hall.

EPOV **and** BPOV

And with that I walked hand-in-hand to gym with my best friend. Even though I wanted to be so much more.

**That's it! PLEASE READ: **

**Now I know it seems like they are moving fast for only knowing each other for one class period. But, when you and someone else are absolutely right for each other…time flies.**

**Love you guys!**


	6. Just The Way You Are

**Hey! I think I may focus more on this story, and try to get as many other chapters at least started as I can! Why? Because I think my teachers are reading my mind and thinking, "She wants to go home and type stories! (My English teacher would love that BTW) Let's give her a hecka lot of homework to do and quizzes to study for! MWAHAHAHAHA!" So, here we go with Sk8er Boi!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a THING…except the plot ;)**

**BPOV**

When I got home, I trudged up to my room, threw my bag on the floor, and practically fell on my bed.

"Ugh," I sighed, "I hate gym class."

Story of my life. Not kidding. Just today I managed to hit myself and Edward with a basketball, while taking down half the team trying to run across the court. I hate gym. Actually, scratch that… I hate gym class _and_ basketball. I apologized profusely to everyone I assaulted, Edward included. Everyone else just shrugged it off, it happened every day. They were used to it. But when I started to apologize to Edward, he wasn't having it.

**Earlier**

"Edward! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Man, your first day here and I probably already made you want to leave! I'm so sorry, I'm-"I said while walking with him out of gym towards the parking lot.

"Bella, it's **ok**. No damage done. Also, I would _never_ want to leave Forks, _especially_ because of _you_." Edward replied, looking serious near the end.

"Okay, but are you sure? I hit your head pretty hard…do your ears ring?" I asked, still not believing he was fine.

"I fine Bella, really. But your strength did surprise me a little. You're so tiny, I didn't think you'd be able to take down that many people at once." He laughed. Yeah, hardy-har-har.

**Back to Present**

All of a sudden I started to hear music in my head. Maybe I really am crazy. Then, words came with that music, the ones I heard earlier when I saw before Edward for the first time.

I decided to write this down to keep. I hadn't written a song in a while, so this felt good. Oh yeah, I sing a little, too. Quickly, before I could forget, I ran to get paper and a pen, scribbling down the lyrics faster than I could think them.

When I finished writing, I grabbed my guitar out of my closet –which I haven't used in about a year- and started putting music with my lyrics.

***1 hour***

DONE! Yes! I feel really good about this...I really do. I have to show this to….someone…with a face…uh. This is difficult….OH! Why didn't I think of this sooner? I'm such an idiot sometimes.

Wow. I'll show it to Edward in a couple weeks then. I want to get to know him better first. He seems nice, but I could've said the same about Jake. Jacob Black was my best friend, my brother, in a way. I've known him since I was four, he 2. He was my first friend in Forks when I first moved here. When I came back to Forks after 10 years, it felt nice to already know one person, and whether he was at my school or not he was my friend. Jacob goes to school on the Indian Reservation a mile or too out of town, La Push. You may think, 'That sounds fine, what happened?'

Jacob happened. Jacob changed. He started hanging out with the so called "hall monitors on steroids" and suddenly I wasn't important anymore. He and his friends, Embry and Quil, used to avoid Sam Uley and his gang at all costs. Now they followed him around like lost puppies. I felt as though Jake had been brainwashed, like Sam had washed out all his childhood memories of us. Those first few weeks I was, well, dead pretty much. Then I found new friends, Jess and Mike, Angela and Eric. I also have Edward. For now.

EPOV **a few weeks later**

Ah, Bella. What am I going to do with her? After a few weeks of getting to know her, I found out just how amazing she is. Bella has a great mind, personality, sense of humor, everything. I also knew how clumsy she was. It seemed as though the floor never got tired of trying to meet Bella. But she hasn't actually hit the floor for a few weeks now. Why? I catch her at the slightest tilt of her body. I love the feeling of her warm skin on mine, seeing her blush a beautiful scarlet.

I love her just the way she is. Hey…that sounds like a good song title! I love to write songs when I have free time, it's just fun. Emmett used to tease me about it, saying to do something more 'manly' but now he does too. Sometimes he even helps me with my own songs!

Okay, so I need to put everything I feel for Bella on paper. This may take awhile…

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

My god I think I've got it! I have to show Bella as soon as possible!

**There we go! I think you know by now I love Bruno Mars, Avril Lavigne, and Taylor Swift! **_**This chapter is dedicated to a reviewer by the name of ****reader 4 life ()**. **I felt so great after reading it, and I'm so grateful and so appreciate this review. So this is for you reader 4 life ()! Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
